Shi
by Gein
Summary: Aoshi thinks about Hannya's death. This takes place after all the Oniwabanshuu die to the gatling gun and Aoshi's at their graves. This is the worst fic I've ever written! -_- *shonen-ai warning*


Okay, ye merrymen!! This is a really weird fic...I wrote it while I was in a state of depression so...*sigh* this is what happened. Yes, I do get in states of depression...good thing school's done! ^.^ The teachers at my school suck, and everyone there hates me for liking anime!! Can you believe that?! Well, I suppose I'm not the only one who's a martyr for anime...stand firm all ye merrymen!! ~_~ I make myself sick sometimes. Duh...as everyone knows RK is the property of Watsuki-sensei, Shueisha. and others. Well, enjoy, ye merrymen!!!  
Shi  
  
Aoshi put a hand on Hannya's gravestone, shameful tears welling up in his eyes. "Did you really have to die for me?" Aoshi murmered quietly.  
It seemed absurd, someone wanting to protect a life as meaningless as his. Aoshi felt he needed Hannya; he was Aoshi's strength, his comforter, his advisor, and so much more. He took his heart, made him feel whole.  
And now, he was gone. Aoshi wiped a crimson stain off his face, remembering how Kanryuu had brutally murdered Hannya and the others with the gatling gun.  
Aoshi knew he couldn't hide the fact that he loved Hannya, that Hannya was the the one who had made him see the world in a completely different way. But now Hannya was in a different place, in peace. Hannya was the only one he really trusted, and loved. "How many times has Hannya saved my life? About two, risking his life the first and...killing himself the second. Idiot. Why's he so reckless when it comes to saving me? Idiot." Aoshi thought, tears finallly making their way down his flawless face.  
The thought of him crying made Aoshi let out a deranged, psychotic laugh. "Why am I feeling sorry for myself? Hannya's dead; stop thinking so much of yourself. You know you'll never be as good as him, as thoughtful, as loving. He shouldn't have died for shit like you." Aoshi angrily brushed away the abundant tears. 'Why couldn't I be the one to sacrifice my life for you?"  
The scene came back. He was bloody and unable to defend himself. Just sitting there, unable to do anyhting as he watched in shock as all his comrades except Hannya were shot down by Kanryuu's gatling gun.  
Suddenly, in order to save his stupid commander, Hannya rushed forward, straight into the gun. Hannya's last words were, "Okashira! Saraba!" As the blood flowed from Hannya, Aoshi could only stare in horror as Hannya was shot dozens of times even after he was dead. The only thoughts that crossed Aoshi's mind were,"Hannya...why? Why for me?" That was what happened yesterday. To Aoshi, that was the darkest day of his life.  
Aoshi broke away from his thoughts as the sky darkened a bit. He stood, not even noticing the blood and dirt that had soiled his pants. "Hannya..." Suddenly all sadness that he had was replaced quickly by pure hatred, almost senile anger. "Yes, for you, Hannya. For you and the others...I will avenge your deaths." He couldn't put flowers yet. Not until he could fulfill his mission. "But someday...I will be sure to." High in the treetops, a crow's cry echoed through forest.  
End   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Well, that was a little bit dark but not too much! ^^ That's a face I made up myself! It's called...the laughing face! Cool, ne?! Anyway. *BEEEEEEP!* I'm out of things to say!! Well, my school's now out for the summer. Last day was today...I'm really relived...teachers suck. That's all I have to say, and if you don't like what I just said, I'm only stating my opinion! So there!! Well, I gotta go. My sister just finished making a yard long paper clip chain. Ja! ^^ (you know you like it, don't you???)  
  
"I give up. We both wear black and live in the darkness. I thought you might be able to appreciate the soul of my artistry. But you're just another philistine. Prepare to meet your maker, Shinomori Aoshi!"--Gein   



End file.
